


Sam & Jack - Was any of it real?

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Sorrow, the loss of something you thought you had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Was any of it real?

 


End file.
